Une petite Jonquille libre
by Miss-Senna
Summary: La vie est un long voyage. Et voyager c'est vivre. Parfois des difficultés se dresseront sur notre chemin... Mais grâce à ma volonté je trouverais la force de continuer. Maintenant... Demain... Dans 10 ans... Pour toujours... Pour l'éternité... Et ça jusqu'à que ce fameux voyage aura peut-être une fin à jamais. / KIDDXOC /
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Chapter 001: Prologue**

**Disclaimer: L'oeuvre de One Piece appartient à Eichiro Oda (désolé de répéter mais, à force vous connaissez la musique par cœur les enfants) lol, mais il y a certains personnages comme mon OC qui m'appartiennent.**

**Sur ceux, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture !**

* * *

**chapter 001: Prologue.**

* * *

_La vie est un long voyage._

_Et voyager c'est vivre._

_Parfois des difficultés se dresseront sur notre chemin..._

_Mais grâce à ma volonté, je trouverai la force de continuer._

_Maintenant..._

_Demain..._

_Dans 10 ans..._

_Pour toujours..._

_Pour l'éternité..._

_Et ça, jusqu'à que ce fameux voyage aura peut-être une fin à jamais._

* * *

Sur les mers de Grand Line, un bateau pirate d'un certain roux avait amarrée sur une grande île commerçante connu pour le luxe des bourges qui y vivent mais, aussi pour ses filles de joies aussi belles les unes que les autres qui traînaient assez souvent partout.

-Killer ! Cria un capitaine roux qui nous est familier.

-Oui Kidd ? Répondit celui-ci.

-Tu viens, on va en ville se dégourdir les jambes et profiter un peu de cette petite escale pendant que les autres font des courses pour les provisions. Dit-il tout en regardant avec un sourire pervers des filles de joies qui passaient par là en leurs faisant des clins d'œil.

-Fuuuuu, soupira le second qui savait déjà le but de son capitaine et pourquoi il voulait aller en ville. Tu veux que Heat et Wire viennent avec nous ou pas ?

-Pourquoi pas, dit-il simplement tout en descendant sur le port.

-Je crois qu'aujourd'hui ça va être comme d'hab, répondit Heat.

-Tu sais, avec le Boss faut pas s'attendre qu'il soit tranquille sans se faire remarquer lors des escales que nous faisons, intervint Wire.

-S'il il n'y avait pas tout ça, nous ne serions pas les Kidd pirates, ironisa Killer.

Quelques heures plus tard, Eustass et ses hommes étaient allés dans un bar pour boire un verre.

-Alors Kidd, t'as l'intention de faire quoi après ce verre ? Questionna Killer.

-Pour répondre à ta question et bien, je vais profiter un peu de cette ville surtout en particulier des créatures de rêve qui se présentent devant mes yeux.

-Vous savez mon cher capitaine, cette île n'est pas que réputée que pour ça. Parla le chef du bar.

-Ah oui ? Rétorqua le capitaine qui le fusilla du regard.

-En quoi cette île a de si spécial mis à part ça ? Intervint Killer.

-Pour ses ventes d'esclaves. Bien sûr elles ne sont pas aussi populaires que dans les îles de Sabondy pour son large choix comme les géants ou les sirènes, mais en tout cas certains voyageurs passent leur temps là-bas, en attendant que leur log poss recharge.

-C'est vrai qu'il nous reste encore 5h avant qu'il soit rechargé boss Kidd, parla Wire.

-Si tu veux y aller on te suit capitaine, continua Heat.

-En plus apparemment dans la vente d'aujourd'hui, il y a un lot qui se démarque de tout le monde.

-C'est donc vrai... Intervint Killer.

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire ?

-J'ai entendu parler dans toute la ville, plus précisément des bourges, que l'un des lots était intéressant et qu'il valait un peu plus cher par rapport à d'autres, tu veux aller voir Kidd ?

Kidd était en train de réfléchir puis il se leva brutalement.

-Allons y on s'arrache de là, on va aller faire un tour pour voir si ça vaut le coup, en plus je suis curieux de voir à quoi il ressemble ce fameux lot. Sourit-il avec un air un peu sadique.

Alors ils décidèrent d'y allez pour passer un peu de temps, puis arriver dans la salle de vente d'esclaves...

-Bonjour Mesdames et Messieurs et bienvenues dans notre salle de vente ! Aujourd'hui nous avons un large choix qui vous plaira sans doute et nous vous réservons un lot qui est particulier, mais d'abord commençons!

-On arrive apparemment pile poil au bon moment, constata Heat.

-Il y a beaucoup de monde dans cette salle.

-Normal ils viennent tous pour le super lot, parla Killer.

-Dis-moi Killer, tu n'es pas curieux toi, de savoir à quoi peut bien ressembler ce fameux lot dont tout le monde parle ?

-Non pas vraiment Kidd, dit-il simplement.

-Décidément rien ne t'intéresse à toi, soupira Kidd.

En réalité Killer était d'un naturel très curieux, lorsque quelque chose l'intriguait, il avait un besoin de toujours savoir le pourquoi du comment et là, il était impatient de voir en même temps que Heat, Wire ou son capitaine ce fameux lot qui se démarquait des autres.

Puis quelques heures plus tard, plus précisément après trois heures et demie d'attente, le petit groupe des Kidd pirates attendaient encore de voir ce lot.

-Ça fait une plombe qu'on attend ici mais qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent bordel pour nous le montrer, s'impatienta Kidd.

-C'est vrai que ça fait quand même trois heures et demie que nous sommes là. Intervint Wire.

-Peut-être que le chef du bar où nous étions avait raison et qu'il s'agit vraiment d'un gros lot qui vaut vraiment cher. Dit-il à Heat.

-Tenez, regardez, je pense que ça va être maintenant, pointa du doigt Killer.

-Et voici maintenant Mesdames et Messieurs notre superbe lot que vous attendiez depuis près de trois heures et demie. Elle est superbe, unique de quoi vous séduire pour que vous déboursiez de votre argent et la voici. Commenta le présentateur de la vente.

Puis des hommes apparurent sur la scène avec une jeune fille qui avait un sac noir sur la tête.

-Aller met toi à genoux, pesta l'un des hommes.

La jeune femme ne pouvant rien faire se mit à genoux, puis l'autre homme retira le sac de sa tête et soudain tout le monde l'observa.

-C'est ça leur lot ? Critiqua Killer.

Kidd lui ne disait rien, il écarquilla les yeux devant la personne qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Ça va boss, demanda Heat qui voyait Kidd qui était un peu bizarre.

-Elle est belle, jeune en pleine forme vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez le prix de départ est de 500 000 Berry pour cette fille.

Kidd lui, sentit qu'il avait raté un ou deux battements de cœur lorsqu'elle avait posée son regard sur lui, il commença à la détailler. Elle était plutôt belle, elle avait vers les 20 ans, les cheveux blonds comme ceux dans un champ de blé, la couleur de ses yeux était d'un vert émeraude très profond auquel on pouvait si perdre facilement avec de petites taches de rousseur qui la rendaient plutôt enfantine, la peau beige mais, il ne pouvait pas détailler ses formes car elle portait un très grand débardeur bleu foncé jusqu'aux genoux avec un leggings arrivant à peine a mi-cuisse. Mais il supposa qu'elle était plutôt mince et il remarqua aussi qu'elle avait un tatouage de jonquille sur son bras droit.

-Boss Kidd ça va, interrompit Wire

-Tu sais si ça te gave on peut y aller, suivi de Heat.

Kidd grogna légèrement, frustré d'avoir été interrompu dans la description de cette fille.

-J'en donne 700 000 Berry, parla un client.

-700 000 Berry, qui veut faire mieux ?

Dans la salle, tout le monde voulaient se l'arracher en essayant de proposer le plus haut prix par rapport à l'autre, Kidd réfléchit pendant un long moment sur le pour et le contre, il fallait qu'il fasse vite avant qu'elle ne soit vendue à un autre puis tout à coup il leva le bras.

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Kidd ? Demanda Killer surpris par ce geste.

Kidd savait que s'il faisait ça, il allait regretter mais, le jeu en valait la chandelle.

-J'en offre un million de Berry.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	2. Chapter 2: Petit flash back

**Chapter 002: Petit flash-black sur comment se faire capturer.**

J_e dédicace ce chapitre à** xKasatka** qui m'a donnée de précieux conseils auxquels ils m'aideront pour la suite de ma fic mais en plus qui est ma toute première lectrice qui m'a postée ma première review sur cette fic :)_

_Je remercie également notre superbe** Suuubliime** pour sa gentillesse et sa générosité, merci beaucoup !_

**_Vous êtes toutes les deux DES NUMBER ONE LES MISS !_**

* * *

**_Chapter 002:_**

**Petit flash-black sur comment se faire capturer.**

* * *

-1...1 000..., bégaya Heat.

-un million de Berry ? Continua Wire

-Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais Kidd ? Tes pas sérieux là hein ? Intervint Killer qui fût un peu surpris par le geste de son capitaine.

-Je suis très sérieux Killer j'ai bien l'intention de me l'a payer en cédant à l'un de mes caprices. Répondit Kidd qui continua à fixer la jeune femme sur la scène.

La jeune femme regarda Kidd avec inquiétude, à vrai dire ce n'était pas du tout prévu qu'elle se fasse acheter par l'un des nombreux Supernovas qui pouvaient y avoir dans ce monde. Surtout en particulier celui-là qui avait une salle réputation.

Flash-Back.

Sur l'île, une jeune femme qui avait la vingtaine se promenait tranquillement dans la ville commerçante.

-Euh bonjour, dit-elle en demandant à un commerçant qui vendait des fleurs.

-Bonjour Mademoiselle, je peux vous aider ? Demanda-t-il

-Oui je voudrais savoir, cette île à quoi comme spécialité ? Je viens à peine d'arriver et je voudrais un peu me renseigner pour prendre des repères.

-Vous êtes arrivée avec le bateau de onze heure ?

-Euh oui.

-Ah, alors c'est un peu normal, pour répondre à votre question, notre île est réputée pour être commercial mais, pas n'importe laquelle.

-Ah oui ? Dit-elle.

-Oui, notre île est réputée pour ses filles de joie aussi belles les unes que les autres au grand plaisir de la gente masculine.

-Ça ne m'intéresse pas ça, dit-elle alors qu'elle commençait à partir.

-Attendez mademoiselle !

-Hum ?

-Je voulais aussi vous prévenir, cette île n'est pas réputée que pour cela, elle l'est aussi à cause des ventes d'esclaves qui s'y trouvent.

-Des ventes d'esclaves ?

-Oui, il y a des ventes comme ça sur notre île mais, il n'y a pas un large choix comme ceux dans les îles de Sabondy. Toutes bonnes choses se prennent ici, faites juste attention mademoiselle.

-Pas de soucis, sourit-elle, merci encore

Puis quelques heures plus tard.

-Bon j'ai visité un peu partout, il n'y a pas beaucoup de choses qui m'intéressent ici, en plus je commence à avoir faim.

Accompagnée de ces mots, elle entra dans une auberge, puis vint s'installer au comptoir du bar.

-Que puis-je pour vous mademoiselle ? Demanda le chef de l'auberge.

-Votre spécialité, j'ai vraiment faim. Sourit elle.

-Très bien je vais vous servir tout de suite.

Dans un coin de l'auberge des groupes d'hommes observaient la scène.

-Hey, t'as vu ? Elle est plutôt canon cette nana en plus je crois qu'elle n'est pas d'ici.

-Et si on la revendait ? Je suis sûr qu'elle nous rapporterait gros sur ce coup.

-Ok.

-Dites-moi mon bon monsieur.

-Oui mademoiselle ?

-J'ai entendu dire que la spécialité de cette ville était les filles de joies, dit-elle avec un peu de difficultés, mais aussi de ventes d'esclaves.

-C'est vrai.

-Ma question c'est pourquoi la marine n'intervient pas ici ? Normalement c'est interdit de faire ça.

-Ho vous savez, les Dragons Célestes qui viennent ici font ce qu'ils veulent seulement pour se distraire avec les femmes et depuis tout le monde fait du business et si la marine n'intervient pas c'est uniquement parce qu'ils sont obligés de fermer les yeux sur l'injustice qui y règne.

-En gros, cette île leur appartient .

-Exactement jeune demoiselle, répondit le chef de l'auberge.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme sortie puis elle emprunta une petite ruelle sombre jusqu'au moment où elle sentit une main sur sa bouche.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ?

-Tiens toi tranquille juste le temps de t'endormir.

-Hum hum ! Gémit-elle en se débattant.

Elle s'évanouit sans n'avoir rien put faire.

-Cette fois-ci on va pouvoir fêter ce soir dignement comme des rois.

-Ha ha t'as raison, en plus en très bonne compagnie. Aller viens on va aller la revendre.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les deux hommes qui avaient kidnappés la jeune femme arrivèrent dans une salle de ventes et virent au loin le présentateur.

-Hé ! Devine ce qu'on a là aujourd'hui. Commença l'un des hommes.

-Montrez moi ça, que je vois si ça vaut le coup, répondit le présentateur.

Puis l'autre complice montra sa victime toujours endormie à son interlocuteur.

-Alors ?

-Très jolie elle est magnifique, dit-il avec un sourire pas très net, où est-ce que vous l'avez dégotée ? Questionna-t-il

-Ho juste par hasard dans une auberge en ville.

-On l'a chopé dans une ruelle pas très loin d'ici.

-Je vois.

-Alors tu fixes son prix à combien ? Demanda l'un d'eux.

- Je peux le fixer jusqu'à 500 000 Berry, ensuite les bourges augmenteront au fur et à mesure qu'ils dépenseront...

-Mais c'est une très bonne nouvelle ça, sourit l'un des complices.

-Alors rendez-vous dans trois jours. Je la mettrai en tant que lot spécial, avec le physique qu'elle a, elle partira facilement, vous aurez la moitié comme convenu.

-Alors bonne journée.

Les règles pour revendre un esclave étaient ainsi, lorsque quelqu'un venait vendre sa "marchandise" et qu'elle était ensuite vendue, le vendeur ainsi que le présentateur devait partager leurs gains.

Quelques heures plus tard, la jeune femme se réveilla dans une cellule froide et humide avec des chaînes partout sur son corps.

-Aïe, ma tête me fait un mal de chien.

-Alors bien dormi princesse ? Arriva le présentateur.

-Mais qui êtes-vous et qu'est-ce que je fous là ! Dit-elle un peu perdue.

-Hé bien pour répondre à ta question, je suis un présentateur mais aussi celui qui empoche les gains, tu es dans une cellule le temps qu'on te revende.

-Re...vende ? Dit-elle en regardant autour d'elle, puis tout à coup elle tiqua.

-Tu as enfin compris ce qui t'arrives, je trouve que tu feras un superbe lot en plus tu as l'avantage avec ton physique et tes yeux...Dit-il avec un air pervers.

-T'approches pas de moi, rétorqua-t-elle

-Ha ha ha ha, rigola-t-il tout en partant.

La jeune femme s'assit contre les barreaux puis elle commença à réfléchir à un plan pour se sortir de là.

Puis elle remarqua qu'elle portait un collier autour de son cou, alors elle mit ses genoux de chaque côtés du collier puis elle essaya de le retirer jusqu'au moment où un homme intervint.

-NE FAIS PAS ÇA MALHEUREUSE, cria-t-il

-De quoi ? De retirer ce truc autour de mon cou ? Dit-elle en tournant sa tête vers son interlocuteur.

-Exactement, si tu fais ça tu mourras avant même de te rendre compte de ce qui t'arrives, parla le vieil homme.

-Ha oui ? Mais je peux faire quoi alors ? Et pourquoi je ne peux pas enlever ce collier ? Posa-t-elle comme question.

-Ah tu n'es pas au courant des ventes d'esclaves ?

-Non je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ça jusqu'à maintenant, plus précisément jusqu'à aujourd'hui.

-Je vois, une petite nouvelle, les ventes d'esclaves se déroulent ainsi : des personnes appelées des chasseurs kidnappent des personnes qu'ils estiment qui vaillent le coup pour être vendus ou pas, ensuite les chasseurs ainsi que celui qui présente le spectacle se mettent d'accord sur le prix de la "marchandise", une fois que c'est fait ils t'enferment le temps que tu sois vendu et ils empochent le gain qu'ils se partagent.

-Mais...c'est horrible et je suis sûr que c'est du commerce considéré comme légal par les Dragons Célestes et que le gouvernement ferme les yeux sur ça.

-Exactement, surtout écoute mon conseil attentivement si tu ne veux pas mourir jeune, n'essaye pas de retirer le collier autour de ton cou car si c'est le cas...

-Si c'est le cas ? Répéta-t-elle

-Et bien tu enclencheras une minuterie qui ne dure même pas deux minutes et le temps que tu t'en rendes compte, tu exploses avec...

La jeune femme était choquée par cet aveux, si cet homme n'était pas là pour lui dire d'arrêter elle serait encore en train d'essayer de l'enlever puis elle aurait surement enclenchée sans le savoir la minuterie.

-Merci infiniment Monsieur, j'aurais dû réfléchir avant d'agir stupidement par mon ignorance je suis désolée, s'excusa-t-elle

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier ni à t'excuser, tu ne le savais pas c'est tout, dit-il avec un sourire. Si tu veux réellement t'enfuir espère que ce soit un bourge ou un pirate qui t'achètes, car à ce moment-là ils t'enlèveront ce collier mais, si c'est un Dragon Céleste l'espoir qu'un jour tu revois la lumière est très mince.

La jeune femme réfléchit quelques secondes puis elle prit la décision d'attendre sagement, elle écouterait les conseils du vieil homme jusqu'à être achetée, même si ça l'énervait de le dire.

-J'espère qu'il n'y a pas de Dragon Céleste aujourd'hui, espéra-t-elle

Quelques heures plus tard, elle pouvait entendre le vacarme dans la salle de vente puis deux hommes vinrent la chercher dans sa cellule.

-Aller lèves-toi, c'est ton heure de gloire aujourd'hui, parla l'un d'eux.

-Ha ha ha ! Tu l'as dit, rigola un autre.

Puis elle se leva et sortit de sa cellule lorsqu'elle sentie qu'on lui mit un sac sur la tête.

-Mais ?

-Aller avance, on va pas non plus passer dix ans.

Ils commencèrent à marcher quand elle sentit qu'elle venait de poser un pied sur une marche d'escalier, elle commença à monter petit à petit pour entendre la voix d'un homme qu'elle connaissait qui n'était autre que le présentateur.

-Et voici maintenant Mesdames et Messieurs notre superbe lot que vous attendiez depuis près de trois heures et demie, elle est superbe, unique, de quoi vous séduire pour que vous déboursiez votre argent. Commenta le présentateur de la vente.

La jeune femme avança en même temps que les deux hommes qui l'accompagnaient.

-Aller mets-toi à genoux, pesta l'un des hommes.

La jeune femme qui ne voyait rien et qui en plus était menottée ne pouvait rien faire pour l'instant alors, elle se résigna à obéir. Puis l'autre homme lui enleva enfin le sac qui recouvrait sa tête avec un léger soulagement de pouvoir enfin voir.

-Elle est belle, jeune, en pleine forme, vous pouvez en faire ce que vous voulez, le prix de départ est de 500 000 Berry pour cette fille.

La jeune blonde regarda un peu partout pour vérifier s'il n'y avait pas de Dragon Céleste dans cette salle, elle fût soulagée que non, puis elle constata qu'il n'y avait que des bourges alors elle retrouva un peu d'espoir. Tout à coup, elle posa son regard sur un homme plutôt bizarre qui l'a détaillait au loin, elle se sentit un peu gênée même plus que ça, le fait que tout le monde l'a regarde comme un objet était très humiliant pour elle.

- J'en donne 700 000 Berry, parla un client.

-700 000 Berry qui veut faire mieux ?

Elle sortie de sa rêverie le moment n'était pas "d'avoir des sentiments inutiles " se dit-elle dans ses pensées. Son unique but était de se débarrasser de ce collier autour de son coup et de s'enfuir le plus loin possible de cette île.

Mais elle continua à fixer l'homme en face d'elle, elle avait l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue quelque part, son style, sa carrure et son regard très froid mais perçant qu'il lui jetait depuis qu'elle était entrée en scène. Puis elle écarquilla les yeux par le geste qu'il était en train de faire, il n'allait tout de même pas...

-J'en offre un million de Berry.

Fin du flash-back

Tout à coup, elle le reconnue, son plan pour s'enfuir tranquillement tomba à l'eau, elle le regarda à moitié effrayée. Toute la salle se retourna vers le petit groupe de pirates.

-Mais boss Kidd ? S'étonna Wire

-Euh... ? Se contenta de dire Heat.

Killer, lui, ne disait rien, il voulait passivement attendre sur le bateau pour avoir des explications de la part de son capitaine

-Et bien voici un homme gourmand qui à proposé plus gros ! Aller une fois...

La jeune blonde sentit son coeur battre de plus en plus vite, elle supplia le ciel que quelqu'un d'autre propose plus gros.

-Deux fois...

Kidd lui, continuait à fixer la jeune femme surprise en face de lui.

-Trois fois...

La jeune femme baissa sa tête ne pouvant plus supporter d'avantage son regard sur elle.

-Vendu pour un million de Berry pour le rouquin au fond de la salle, dit le présentateur, rendez-vous la semaine prochaine pour un nouveau numéro !

-Aller on dégage de là, Killer vient on va aller chercher notre lot, dit-il avec un ton froid.

-Ok, répondit Killer simplement.

La jeune femme regarda son acheteur s'éloigner puis l'un des hommes la leva pour la remettre dans sa cage le temps qu'ils viennent la chercher.

Plus tard, elle entendit des hommes parler qui arrivaient à grands pas, puis un homme ouvrit sa cage et la détacha de ses chaînes en même temps que son collier. Elle soupira de soulagement intérieurement mais lorsqu'il fût parti, un autre vint se poster en face d'elle.

-Dépêche toi de sortir de là, on n'a pas que ça à faire, dit Kidd de sa voix dur et rauque.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	3. Chapter 3: Le cauchemar commence ou pas

_Le 12 Novembre 2013 est une date historique pour moi... pour xKasatka... et pour cette fic..._

_Aujourd'hui cette fic n'a plus une auteur mais deux ! J'ai décidée sous les merveilleux et précieux conseils de xKasatka, de prendre une béta-lectrice et une personne a acceptée de bien vouloir le devenir :)_

_C'est tout simplement xKasatka qui est maintenant ma partenaire dans cette fic, j'ai décidée et voulue que maintenant elle aussi serai la coproductrice dans cette fic et que, elle aussi aurai droit à sa part de gloire :)_

_Malgré qu'elle soit modeste en me disant que c'est moi qui ai le plus de travail et bien, c'est faux car c'est elle qui a le plus de travail par rapport à moi :)_  
_En plus, je lui laisse la plus grosse part du gâteau, ce qui concerne évidemment les petits trucs pas très très catholique lol._

_Voilà pour cette merveilleuse nouvelle qui m'a tellement rendue heureuse; PS je vous préviens d'une chose. C'EST MA PARTENAIRE !_  
_J_

_Je laisse ces autres lignes pour notre Miss xKasatka pour qu'elle s'exprime :) (t'es obligée de parler après tout c'est ta fic aussi :)_

_**xKasatka:** *Mode chopper activé* C'est trop mignon ce que tu me dis :3 Je suis super contente de travailler avec toi et on va donner de notre mieux pour réussir cette fic :) Gros bisous à tous :D_

* * *

**Chapter003:**

**Le cauchemar commence pour notre jeune blonde ou pas...**

* * *

Elle était tétanisée par l'homme qui se postait en face d'elle, elle n'osa même pas le regarder dans les yeux elle préférait garder sa tête baissée pour ne pas croiser son regard.  
"Pourquoi" se disait-elle, il fallait qu'elle soit capturée puis vendue à ce Supernova qui parmi tant d'autres avait une sale réputation pour ne pas se montrer tendre mais plutôt cruel avec femmes et enfants qui étaient sur sa route.

-Bordel tu bouges ou pas ? Siffla Kidd entre ses dents qui commençait à être énervé.

La jeune blonde marcha vers lui sans un seul regard ni un mot, elle voulait s'enfuir de la c'est sûr mais elle voulait être patiente et attendre la prochaine île pour partir.

-Je pense que nous pouvons y aller, constata Killer.

-Je vous l'avais dit.

-De quoi Wire ? Posa la question Killer.

-Que le boss Kidd allait se faire remarquer aujourd'hui, il dit qu'il a raison, fini Heat.

Quelques minutes plus tard le petit groupe arriva devant le bateau où ils étaient amarrés pendant une journée entière depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés sur cette île.

-Attendez, dit Kidd d'une voix rauque.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a boss, t'as oublié quelque chose ? Répondit Heat.

-Ouais un truc important, ricana-t-il d'un air sadique.

La jeune femme aperçue le visage qu'il avait pris et instinctivement, comme si elle pouvait sentir le danger, elle recula de quelques pas.

-Où tu vas comme ça, je t'ai pas dit de bouger, s'énerva le roux en produisant des étincelles violettes dans ses mains qu'il avait tendues vers elle.

-Mais qu'est-ce que ?

Elle sentit des plaques de métal s'enrouler autour d'elle, elle ne pût que retenir un petit gémissement de douleur car les plaques se serraient beaucoup trop sur son corps.

-Mais Kidd pourquoi ? Questionna Killer.

-Tu crois qu'une inconnue peut tranquillement monter sur mon bateau à sa guise ? Sache une chose gamine, dit-il en la tenant fermement par le visage.

Il s'approcha de plus en plus jusqu'à que sa bouche soit près de son oreille, elle pût sentir son souffle chaud même si cela la perturbait elle resta neutre en coupant sa respiration.

-Si tu oses une seule fois penser t'enfuir, je ne serais pas tendre avec toi. Lorsque je te retrouverai fais moi confiance, souffla-t-il à son oreille.

Elle n'avait rien dit, elle avait perçu une aura meurtrière dans le ton de sa voix qui en ferait évanouir plus d'un ! Puis il la relâcha et commença à rire sadiquement comme si de rien n'était.

Elle pensa qu'il était fou ou même pire encore ! Mais elle s'en fichait de ses menaces elle se disait qu'elle avait connu pire et que malgré ça elle n'abandonnerait jamais son rêve face lui.

-Killer, enferme moi ça dans les cales du bateau, ordonna Kidd.

Killer se dirigea vers la jeune femme, mais elle trébucha lorsqu'elle posa son pied sur le pont du bateau, il l'a rattrapa à temps.

-ça va rien de cassé ?

Bien qu'elle remarqua qu'il était froid et distant elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de lui faire un sourire.

Killer fût pendant quelques secondes étonné mais il se reprit très vite, Kidd lui, avait observé cette scène d'un mauvais oeil, mais il se dit qu'il s'occuperait de son cas plus tard.

-Boss Kidd tout est prêt on n'attend plus que tes ordres, parla un des hommes des Kidd pirates.

-Alors on s'arrache, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Puis le bateau pirate du Captain Kidd s'éloigna du port petit a petit, pour ne plus qu'entrevoir un léger trait fin au loin.

Quelques jours plus tard, sur ce même bateau, Eustass n'avait toujours pas rendu visite à sa nouvelle marchandise dont il venait de faire l'acquisition quelques jours plus tôt.  
De son côté, elle avait toujours les plaques de métal qui avaient été mises soigneusement par Kidd sur elle. Elle était enfermée dans une cale froide et humide ce qui ne manqua pas de lui rappeler la cage où elle avait été enfermée.

Elle ne mangea presque rien, des fois c'était Killer qui lui apportait à manger, ou de temps à autre Heat qui la faisait manger et qui en même temps vérifiait son état de santé. Mais ce jour-là dans la cabine d'un certain roux, Kidd lisait le journal jusqu'à ce que Killer rentre.

-Kidd je peux te parler ?

-Je suis occupé là, répondit-il sans lever le nez de son journal.

-A lire le journal ? Pourquoi tu l'as acheté ?

-Je l'ai acheté parce qu'elle peut nous être utiles pour faire le ménage ou autres choses, dit-il.

-Et ces autres choses ne sont pas comme par exemple te distraire toutes les nuits au lit ?

Kidd avait enfin dénié lever son nez de son journal pour jeter un regard noir à son ami d'enfance.

-Ecoute tu fais ce que tu veux avec elle, mais viens pas te plaindre le jour où tu es fatigué sur un champ de bataille.

Kidd ne gagnait jamais face aux mots de Killer, car il savait toujours s'y prendre avec ça, mais malgré ça, il était quand même son second et ça c'était vraiment pas pour rien.  
Puis il se leva brutalement de sa chaise en jetant son journal qu'il lisait sur son bureau, puis il se dirigea vers la porte de sa cabine.

-Tu viens ? Je vais aller rendre une petite visite de courtoisie à notre chère marchandise, ha ha ha, rigola-t-il sadiquement.

Killer lança un long soupir, il savait que Kidd esquivait cette conversation juste pour ne pas parler de ça, alors lui aussi se mit en route.

Dans la cale du bateau des Kidd pirates, une jeune blonde assise par terre dans un coin, les genoux replier jusqu'à sa poitrine, le front sur celle-ci fermant les yeux, réfléchissait à comment elle avait pût en arriver là.

Se faire capturer comme une tâche, prisonnière, puis vendue à un rookie qui l'enferme dans l'un des endroits du bateau les plus froids, elle tout ce qu'elle désirait c'était de reprendre sa liberté, être enfin une personne comme tout le monde, avoir des rêves comme tout le monde...

-Pourquoi est-ce que ces choses-là n'arrive qu'à moi ? Qu'ai-je fais pour mériter ça ? Soupira-t-elle.

Puis elle entendit une porte s'ouvrir et des bruits de pas assez lourds venir.

-Alors ma beauté comment vas-tu aujourd'hui ? Pas trop froid j'espère, ricana Kidd.

-T'as perdus ta langue ? S'approcha Kidd qui avait ouvert la porte de la cellule avec son fruit de démon.

La jeune femme resta stoïque face à lui, elle ne voulait ni lui parler ni le regarder.

-Apparemment on m'a dit que tu sais parler, pourquoi n'est-ce pas le cas, ta peur de moi ? Tu sais déjà qui je suis pour l'être ? Sourit-il sadiquement.

La jeune prisonnière leva sa tête pour le regardait droit dans les yeux puis elle ouvrit la bouche face à lui.

-Pour répondre aux plusieurs questions que tu m'as posées, je ne suis pas fatiguée, non je n'ai pas froid, mentit-elle, non je n'ai pas perdu ma langue, non je n'ai pas peur de toi, oui je parle pour remercier les personnes qui s'occupent de moi pour le repas et oui je sais qui tu es, tu es le pirate Eustass "Captain" Kidd.

Kidd fut surpris pendant quelques secondes, elle avait dit tout ça avec tant de froideur sans pour autant d'essayer de cacher ce qu'elle pensait de lui.

-Ose me reparler comme ça, s'énerva Kidd.

-Tu m'as posé plusieurs questions à ce que je sache, je n'ai fais qu'y répondre, répondit-elle.

-Killer laisse nous seule, je voudrais lui expliquer deux ou trois petites choses en privé.

-D'accord, je vais remonter au pont, répondit Killer qui aussitôt sortit de la cale.

Kidd fixa la jeune blonde, tout coup il lui enleva les plaques de métal qu'il lui avait placées sur elle quelques jours auparavant.  
La jeune femme resta bouche-bée face à au geste qu'il venait de faire.

-Lèves-toi, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

La jeune prisonnière, épuisée se leva avec un peu de difficultés, lorsqu'elle vit Kidd légèrement s'approcher, elle s'écarta sur le côté pour l'éviter.

-Comment t'appelles-tu ? Toujours avec sa voix dure et rauque.

-Pourquoi faire ? Dit-elle avec une pointe de soupçon.

Kidd s'approcha de nouveau d'elle, mais cette fois-ci en plaçant ses mains de chaque côté de sa tête pour lui éviter tout échappatoire.

-Dois-je te rappeler qui est ton propriétaire ? Tu m'appartiens je t'ai achetée pour une jolie coquette somme, n'importe quelle femme voudrait être à ta place, je peux faire ce que je veux de toi. Dit-il avec une aura meurtrière.

-Peut-être que ces femmes comme tu dis sont des catins que tu t'es faites, mais moi jamais je ne te céderais et tu sais pourquoi ? Tout simplement car que je préfère mille fois être tuée plutôt que de devenir ta putain.

Kidd sentit son sang faire un tour dans ses veines, puis il prit violemment le cou de Lorie d'une main contre le mur et commença à le serrer.

-Tu veux vraiment mourir hein ? Dit-il énervé.

Lorie essaya de moins bouger, elle resta neutre même si on pouvait voir légèrement de la peur et de la surprise au fond de ses yeux verts émeraudes.

-Je... dit-elle avec difficultés.

-Tu sais ce qui est pire que la mort chez une femme, commença-t-il, le fait qu'on lui prenne sa virginité, je coucherais autant de fois avec toi si je le veux, en plus sur l'île où nous étions, je n'ai pas put en profiter pour me soulager vu que ça fait un mois et comme j'ai un jouet sous la main... Ricanât-il.

-Ja...jamais je... je te laisserai me toucher, articula-t-elle.

-Ha ha ha, rigola-t-il sadiquement, je vais te faire crier de plaisir et tellement que tu trouveras ça bon, tu me supplieras de te prendre à chaque fois.

Lorie s'inquiétait de plus en plus de cette situation, si elle ne faisait rien, elle se disait qu'il allait réellement le faire avec elle.

-Tu sais on pourrait commencer tout de suite, après tout y'a personne sur le bateau à part quelques hommes.

Puis elle tiqua, "personne"?, se dit-elle, alors il avait accosté sur une île, elle se disait qu'elle pouvait profiter de la situation, elle n'avait plus de fer pour la retenir.

-Je crois que jamais ça n'arrivera.

-Hein ? Et pourquoi ?

Elle le regarda avec des yeux remplis de joie mais aussi de volonté, alors qu'Eustass avait aperçu cette lueur dans ses yeux, elle profita de cette inattention pour lui donner un coup de pied dans les bijoux de famille de celui-ci.

-Espèce de garce tu me le paieras, dit-il les genoux par terre en se tenant les bijoux de famille.

-ça m'étonnerais plus jamais tu me reverras, répondit-elle.

Puis elle commença a courir vers l'escalier pour monter, ensuite elle longea le long du couloir qui lui parut interminable pour pouvoir enfin voir la lumière du jour.

-Enfin je vais retrouver ma liberté, encore plus qu' un pied de la sortie.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	4. Chapter 4: Avis de recherche:

_Bon bah voilà le 4ème chapitre, je remercie infiniment la **Miss xKasatka** pour le travail formidable qu'elle fait, une vraie perle rare !_

_Je voudrais que les remerciements reviennent à elle car c'est elle comme je vous l'avais dit, qui à le plus de travaille par rapport à moi qui se contente juste d'écrire ce qui me sort de la tête :)_

_Donc lorsque vous aurez finis de le lire vous savez qui remercier maintenant :)_

_bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Chapter 004:**

**Avis de recherche: pirate roux énervé recherche jonquille en fuite !**

* * *

**...**

Alors qu'elle apercevait la porte de sortie, elle accéléra sa vitesse de course pour sortir de cette ombre ténébreuse qu'elle détestait.

Puis lorsqu'elle atteignit la porte, elle posa un pied puis un autre sur le pont, elle était légèrement aveuglée par le soleil mais ça ne la dérangea pas, sa peau qui se réchauffait par ce même soleil fût agréable pour la blonde.

-Hey dites c'est pas la fille qui c'est fait acheter par le boss ? Parla l'un des hommes de Kidd.

-Si si c'est bien elle, mais elle fout quoi là ? Je croyais que le boss l'avais enfermé dans la cale du bateau ? Parla un autre.

Puis elle pris conscience que ce n'était pas le moment de rêvasser ou qu'elle perde du temps un peu plus sur ce bateau pirate, alors qu'elle se dirigea vers la rambarde pour partir...

-Tu va regretter d'avoir fait ce geste, grogna Kidd qui n'était plus au stade de l'énervement mais au-delà.

Lorie avait peur du pirate qu'elle avait en face d'elle, elle n'arrivait pas à bouger un petit doigt tellement que le regard qu'il lui jetait été vraiment effrayant. Alors qu'il s'avançait (avec un tout petit peu de difficultés) malgré le coup qu'il s'était pris, elle reprit conscience de la situation et elle décida de se diriger vers la rambarde.

-Tu crois que tu va t'enfuir comme ça ? Tu peux courir car c'est la dernière fois que tu aperçois la lumière du jour, s'approcha t-il dangereusement.

Avec ses mains il produisit des étincelles violettes et attira tous les objets métalliques. Lorie pensa alors que son fruit du démon concernait le magnétisme, mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant.

Kidd lui, avait créé un énorme bras de métal, mais au moment où il voulu lancer son attaque, Lorie monta sur la rambarde puis lui lança une dernière fois pour se venger des paroles qui ne devaient pas être dites fasses au Captain Kidd.

-Alors Eustass ? Je me demande comment les femmes peuvent te trouver attirant alors que tu en a une toute petite, dit-elle pour l'énerver, j'ai côtoyé beaucoup d'hommes et surtout en particulier un. Tu connais sans doute Trafalgar Law je présume ? Et bien lui je peux te dire qu'il en a dans le pantalon, se moqua t-elle avec un sourire. Allez à plus Captain j'ai-rien-sous-la-ceinture, dit-elle en lui tirant la langue.

Lorie sauta par dessus la rambarde pour atterrir sur ses pieds au quai du port, puis elle courue le plus vite possible jusqu'à ce qu'on ne puisse plus la voir.

Eustass lui, n'arrivait plus a se contrôler, sa colère était elle qu'il devait s'énerver sur quelqu'un.

-RATTRAPEZ LA MOI TOUT DE SUITE ! Cria t-il.

Puis ses hommes qui étaient restés sur le bateau entendirent les ordres de leurs capitaine, quelques minutes plus tard il ne restait plus que lui.

Il se disait qu'il avait été humilié lorsqu'il s'était pris son coup de genoux dans ses bijoux de famille, mais plus encore devant ses hommes en comparant sa virilité avec celle de Trafalgar.

Elle avait dit tous ça rien que pour se moquer de lui, et il était très sensible lorsqu'il s'agissait de ça, mais elle allait le payer se disait-il.

De son côté, Lorie, elle courait loin de ce bateau qu'elle détestait, elle courait le plus vite possible jusqu'à en perdre haleine.

"J'ai réussi" se disait-elle, puis plus loin elle vît une vielle dame assise par terre, petit à petit Lorie ralentie sa vitesse pour ne plus que marcher doucement.

-Euh grand mère ça va ?

La vielle dame regarda sa nouvelle interlocutrice lui parler.

-Oh mon enfant ne t'inquiètes pas, sourit-elle, je suis juste en train de me reposer car j'ai un long chemin à faire et je n'ai même pas fais la moitié. Aurais tu la bonté de m'aider s'il te plaît ? demanda t-elle.

Lorie la regarda pendant quelques minutes. Elle était exténuée, mentalement et physiquement et en prime la faim lui torturait l'estomac. Mais elle se résigna à l'aider malgré ça.

-C'est bon je vais vous aider. Dites moi où c'est ?

-Merci infiniment mon enfant, ma maison se trouve dans la forêt je t'indiquerais le chemin à prendre.

La vielle dame donna un sac que Lorie prit en main, il était assez lourd mais elle ne se plaignit pas, puis Lorie se mit devant la petite vielle dame et elle se baissa.

-Montez sur mon dos grand mère, nous irons plus vite si je vous porte que marcher.

La vielle dame lui sourit tendrement, alors elle se décida à grimper sur son dos, puis elles se mirent en route.

Quelques heures plus tard dans la forêt, la jeune blonde et la vielle femme discutaient tout en faisant le trajet, bien que la jeune femme portait deux charge lourdes, elle ne lâchait pas prise pour autant.

-Dis moi jeune fille, comment t'appelles tu ? Questionna la vielle femme.

-Mon nom à moi c'est Lorie grand mère, sourit-elle.

-Dit moi ma petite Lorie, ce soir je voudrais que tu restes chez moi, tu pourras manger, dormir, et prendre un bain si tu le souhaites.

-Mais sincèrement ce n'est pas la peine je vous assure, dit-elle, je vous dépose chez vous puis je pars chercher un bateau qui partira de cette île.

-Tu es si pressés que ça de partir ? dis moi je ne t'ai jamais vue dans cette île, tu ne serais pas l'un de ces pirates qui a accosté il y a quelques heures ?

Lorie sentit un battement de son coeur battre un peu plus fort, rien que d'y repenser ça l'énervait.

-Non je ne viens pas de là, pour la bonne raison que je ne suis pas pirate, je ne vois aucun intérêt de devenir pirate juste pour rechercher un trésor.

-Tu ne veux pas rechercher le One Piece ?

-Non.

-Que fais tu alors dans ces mers ?

-Dites grand mère c'est pas que je ne veux pas raconter ma vie, mais disons que je ne veux pas réveiller certains souvenirs que je veux oublier.

La vielle dame ne dit rien, elle savait qu'elle mentait car c'était le seul bateau qui était arrivée aujourd'hui. C'était une petite habitation avec quelques petits commerces sans plus, les pirates ne restaient même pas la moitié d'une journée.

-Voilà c'est ici, tu peux maintenant me poser.

La blonde reposa sa passagère par terre, elles venaient d'arriver dans une petite maison faite de bois, située en plein milieu d'une prairie fleurie.

-Waouh c'est si beau... dit Lorie qui resta bouche-bée face au champ de fleur.

-Tu trouves ? Et bien merci. Aller viens ont va rentrer à l'intérieur, dit-elle en partant en direction de sa petite maison.

Arrivé à l'intérieur, la jeune femme remarqua qu'il n'y avait que deux pièces seulement, il y'avait une petite cuisine avec une table et des chaises et un petit lit situé un peu plus loin. Elle supposa que l'autre pièce était la salle de bain.

-Va te prendre un bon bain chaud.

-Mais je..., se plaignit la jeune femme qui se faisait pousser par la grand mère.

A peine Lorie rentra-t-elle dans la salle de bain qu'elle entendit la porte claquer. Elle regarda un peu partout, elle observa qu'elle était petite mais elle était joliment décorée.

Puis elle se dirigea vers la baignoire pour la remplir.

Une fois remplie, elle se déshabilla des vêtements usés puis elle mit d'abord un pied puis l'autre jusqu'à rentrer dedans. L'eau chaude sur sa peau fût agréable pour elle, ses muscles se décontractèrent, elle était bien là.

Puis elle ferma les yeux et se mit sous l'eau, elle commençait à réfléchir et à faire le point sur ce qui c'était passé pendant ces derniers jours enfermé dans cette prison froide. Elle avait failli devenir le jouet personnel de ce foutu pirate qui la voulait juste pour baiser le soir dans son lit. Elle se disait que demain elle prendrait un autre bateau, puis qu'elle oublierait cette mésaventure mais en faisant désormais un peu plus attention au danger autour d'elle.

Puis elle ouvrit les yeux sous l'eau

-Plus jamais je veux être un jouet, ça m'a déjà suffit comme ça, pensa t-elle.

Elle sortit sa tête de l'eau puis elle se lava au savon, une fois fait, elle se rinça puis elle prit une serviette qu'elle enroula sur elle , avant de regarder ses vêtements par terre.

Elle les prit en main puis elle sortie de la salle de bain, elle sentait une délicieuse qui lui chatouillait le nez, la vielle dame se retourna et fut outrée par la vision qu'elle avait en face d'elle.

-Pourquoi es tu sortie de la salle de bain sans te sécher ? Tu vas prendre froid comme ça, et en plus tu as l'intention de remettre ces vêtements abîmés

-Mais je...

La vielle femme se dirigea vers elle puis elle lui prit les vêtements qu'elle gardaient dans les bras, elle alla jusqu'à son armoire et sortie d'autres vêtements neufs et propres.

-Prends ça et mets les, sourit-elle.

-Merci beaucoup, dit la blonde en lui rendant son sourire, en entrant dans la salle de bain de nouveau.

Quelques minutes plus tard, elle en ressortie habillée et propre avec un jean bordeaux un peu foncé, un débardeur noir s'arrêtant jusqu'à son nombril et une chemise verte pâle à manches courtes qu'elle laissa ouverte.

-Merci encore pour les vêtements grand mère.

-Tu n'as pas à me remercier pour ça, aller viens t'installer pour manger, dit-elle.

Lorie s'installa sur une des chaises puis la vielle femme l'invita à manger, elle commença.

-Dite ne savez-vous pas si demain des bateaux viennent ? Demanda t-elle.

-Si, il y'a un bateau demain qui partira pour la prochaine île si tu veux, mais dit moi pourquoi tu voyages seule ?

-Vous ne voulez pas me lâcher hein ? Pourquoi vous voulez savoir des choses sur moi ?

-Hum comme ça, si tu ne veux pas répondre à mes questions alors ce n'est pas grave, mais alors accorde moi une seule question.

-Et pourquoi je ferais ça ? Demanda t-elle.

-Parce que je suis une vielle femme vivant seul à qui personne ne veux tenir compagnie, dit-elle en se servant de son âge à son avantage pour l'attendrir.

Lorie hésita à lui dire oui, car elle pouvait poser n'importe quelle question concernant sa vie ou son passé, mais elle ce dit qu'elle pouvait toujours mentir.

-D'accord allez-y posez la votre question si ça vous obsède autant, soupira t-elle exaspérée.

-Très bien, alors alors que pourrais-je te demander ? Réfléchi-t-elle.

-Non mais je rêve vous n'avez même pas réfléchi a quelle question me poser ? Dit-elle encore plus exaspérée qu'avant.

-J'en ai une, pourquoi...

-Oui ?

-Pourquoi as tu un tatouage de jonquille sur le bras droit ?

-Rien que pour ça ? C'est ça votre question ?

-Bien sûr, sourit-elle.

-Et bien si je me suis faite ce tatouage de jonquille c'est pour la seule et unique raison que j'aime les jonquilles, se sont mes fleurs préférées, dit-elle avec un peu de nostalgie. Quand j'étais petite, on me disait assez souvent que ma couleurs de cheveux était la couleur d'une jonquille jaune et qu'une jonquille pousse dans un lieux sauvage en liberté.

-Je vois, sourit-elle tendrement, aller va te coucher ma petite, demain tu vas te lever tôt, dit-elle.

-D'accord mais alors je dors par terre, je ne veux pas que vous me donniez votre lit car vous avez fait beaucoup pour moi, sourit-elle.

-Tu es vraiment une fille bizarre, rigola la grand mère.

Dans le côté de Eustass, il la cherchait partout avec Killer dans les moindres recoins de la ville, il était vraiment énervé qu'à chaque fois il devait cognier sur quelque chose comme un mur ou un tonneau qui trainait sur son passage.

-Putain de merde où est-elle ?

-Calme toi Kidd, dit Killer.

-Tous nos hommes ont cherchés partout dans cette foutue île sans la trouver, grogna t-il.

-Peut-être qu'elle à pris un bateau et que maintenant elle n'est plus dans cette île, c'est pour ça qu'on ne la trouve pas.

Kidd grinçait des dents, il voulait la faire payer pour ce foutu geste et pour les paroles qu'elle avait dit. Puis il se souvenu d'un petit détail.

**_Petit flash back:_**

_-Peut-être que ces femmes comme tu dis sont des catins que tu t'es faites, mais moi jamais je ne te céderais jamais et tu sais pourquoi ? Tout simplement car je préfère mille fois être tuée plutôt que de devenir ta putin._

_Kidd sentit son sang faire un tour dans ses veines, puis il prit violemment le cou de Lorie d'une main contre le mur et commença à le serrer._

_-Tu veux vraiment mourir hein ? Dit-il énervé._

_Lorie essaya de moins bouger, elle resta neutre même si on pouvait voir légèrement de la peur et de la surprise au fond de ses yeux verts émeraudes._

_-Je... dit-elle avec difficulté._

_-Tu sais ce qui est pire que la mort chez une femme, commença-t-il, le fait qu'on lui prenne sa virginité, je coucherais autant de fois avec toi si je le veux, en plus sur l'île où nous étions, j'ai pas put en profité pour me soulager vu que ça fait un mois et comme j'ai un jouet sous la main... Ricanat-il._

_-Ja...jamais je... je te laisserai me toucher, articula-t-elle._

_-Ha ha ha, rigola-t-il sadiquement, je vais te faire crier de plaisir et tellement que tu trouveras ça bon, tu me supplieras de te prendre à chaque fois._

**_Fin du petit flash back:_**

Apparament elle lui avait dit qu'elle préférait mourir plutôt que de lui servir de jouet, normalement toutes femmes dans cette situation se seraient données à lui pour vivre. Mais elle, elle n'avait pas hésitées à le provoquer juste pour la tuer, cette fille l'intriguait et il voulait savoir un peu plus sur elle.

-Killer, j'ai décidé que cette fille m'appartiendrait quoi qu'il en advienne, je l'ai acheté et elle fait partie de ma propriété je veux la retrouver et lui faire payer, dit-il avec un sourire sadique.

-Comme tu veux, de toute façon on n'a pas le choix, je te suis quelque soit l'ordre.

-Hé bien demain nous levons l'ancre pour partir, ha ha ha, rigola t-il sadiquement.

Dans la petite maisonnette, Lorie regarda la lune par la fenêtre pendant que la grand-mère dormait.

"Je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai un mauvais présentiment", pensa t-elle.

Le lendemain au port, Lorie allait prendre le bateau pour quitter l'île.

-Prends bien soin de toi ma petite Lorie tu me le promet ? S'inquiéta t-elle.

-Je vous le promet grand-mère, mais c'est plutôt à moi de vous dire ça, sourit-elle.

-Ma petite Lorie avant de te laisser partir, je voudrais te dire quelques mots, la liberté ne se résume pas à être seule au contraire, lorsque tu voix une jonquille et bien elle n'est pas seule il y'a d'autres jonquilles qui sont avec elle.

-Je n'ai pas trop saisi ...

-Tu comprendras ces paroles au moment venu, dit la vielle dame.

Puis le sifflet du bateaux retenti pour le grand départ.

-Bon bah je crois que c'est l'heure, répondit la vielle dame.

Lorie s'agenouilla puis elle prit dans ses bras la vielle dame.

-Merci, merci infiniment grand mère pour avoir était si gentille et douce avec moi, souffla-t-elle doucement.

-Tu n'as pas besoin de me remercier, repasses quand tu veux tu connais le chemin de la maison après tout, sourit-elle.

Puis Lorie se sépara d'elle et elle monta sur le bateau pour partir reprendre sa route là ou elle l'avait laissée, le bateau quitta le port petit à petit et la jeune blonde la salua de la main droite.

-Au revoir grand mère merci pour tout ! Sourit-elle.

-Au revoir ma petite jonquille ! Répondit à son tour la vielle dame.

Petit à petit, Lorie ne voyait presque plus l'île, elle était tellement heureuse de pouvoir de nouveau voyager vers d'autres aventures, mais les mots que lui avait dit la grand-mère étaient intrigants mais elle avait dit qu'elle comprendrait à fur et à mesure de son périple ces simples mots qui veulent tout dire.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	5. Chapter 5: Petit calcule à retenir

_Bonjour bonjour amie lecteur ou lectrice :) aujourd'hui je poste le 5 ème chapitre de cette fic avec notre jeune jonquille qui joue au chat et à la souri avec notre chère Eustass._

_Je tien à remercier comme il se doit ma capitaine qui n'est autre que Miss Guimauve plus connu sous le nom de **xKasatka** (petit surnom que je lui est donner car je la trouver trop mimi avec :)) ainsi que **Guest** qui est peut-être une Miss ou un Mister je ne sait pas mais un jour qui sait elle ou il me le dira, pour sa review :)_

_Voilà j'ai tous dit, ha oui il y'a une petite note destiner à vous tous de la part de Miss Guimauve juste en dessous, aller bonne lecture :p_

_Coucou tout le monde ! C'est **xKasatka**. Je voulais juste vous prévenir qu'il y aura peut-être (peut-être) deux ou trois fautes qui traînent étant donné la durée très tard où j'ai dû corriger ce chapitre, j'en ai peut-être oublié. Mais sinon j'ai enlevée pratiquement toutes les fautes, promis ! Voilà bonne lecture :)_

* * *

**Chapter 005 :**

** Petit calcule à retenir pour faire de la séduction : une robe rouge + un soutif noir dentelle sexy = Un Eustass qui saigne du nez.**

Un bateau de voyage pour passagers avaient accoster sur une île touristique. Tous les passagers descendaient pour rejoindre le quai, une jeune blonde avait posé pied a terre.

-Hum...décidément il y a pas mieux que la terre ferme, dit Lorie en s'étirant.

Elle avait profité de ses un mois passer sur le bateau pour se reposer et oublier ce qui s'était passé sur l'autre l'île avec ces pirates en profitant du confort qu'il y avait.

-Bon bah maintenant en route pour visiter cette île, dit-elle en se mettant en route.

Sur cette île il y avait beaucoup de commerce dédier aux touristes qui venaient s'arrêter là, Lorie faisait maintenant attention où elle allait, car "se faire capturer une fois suffit" pensa-t-elle

Puis elle vit un groupe se réunir dans un coin de la rue, elle se demanda ce que ça pouvait bien être. Elle se rapprocha un peu plus et vit des groupes de femmes autour d'un homme.

-Heu excusez-moi mais, il se passe quoi pour qu'autant de femmes se réunissent autour d'un homme ?

Une femme qui avait vers les 25 ans tourna la tête et jeta un coup d'oeil de haut en bas à la blonde.

-Tu n'es pas au courant de ce qui se passe ici ? Honte à toi petite écervelée, critiqua la dame.

-Euh non, je viens juste d'arriver dans cette île pourquoi ? Dit-elle en s'en fichant de la remarque de la jeune femme.

-Et bien il y a un pirate de renom juste là, apparemment il chercherait une femme pour pouvoir lui tenir compagnie ce soir.

-Il veut une très belle femme et je suis sûr que ça sera moi car c'est le cas, intervint une autre.

-Lorie faisait une mou signifiant l'ennuie, "rien que pour coucher avec un homme elles font tout ça ? N'importe quoi" se dit-elle excédée par leur comportement.

-De toute façon tu peux déjà libérer ta place, dit la deuxième femme qui lui parla

-Elle raison regarde toi, une vraie petite souillon t'es mal habillée, t'a peau est beige, tu es trop mince, t'a coupe de cheveux est horrible et ce jaune ne va pas bien avec ce vert... et t'es taches de rousseurs sur le visage sont tout bonnement moches. On dirait une gamine avec se moqua l'autre femme.

Lorie observa son interlocutrice, les mots, les critiques, tout ça elle s'en fichait. Tous ces détails lui importer peu, mais la femme qu'elle avait en face d'elle était tout de même plus belle.

Une superbe silhouette pas trop grosse ni trop mince, de belles formes qui se montraient gracieuses, une belle peau blanche comme ci elle n'avait jamais pris le soleil de sa vie, une longue et belle chevelure douce et soyeuse de la couleur rousse s'arrêtant en bas du dos, des yeux d'un bleu profond si beau qu'on avait l'impression que c'était du saphir.

Tout était parfait chez elle, pas un défaut se montrer même pas son maquillage qui était aussi bien mit et son parfum sentais bon.

-De toute façon j'ai mieux affaire que de rester là à baver sur un pauvre type auquel vous êtes en admiration, dit-elle un peu jalouse de l'autre femme.

Puis elle tourna les talons pour reprendre sa route où elle l'avait laissée, mais au moment où elle s'éloigna elle entendit qu'une fête pour les bourges et les plus grands pirates étaient organisée ce soir.

-Une fête rien que pour eux ? Pourquoi je n'irai pas moi aussi...Après tout, en m'arrangeant un peu et en mentant sur mon identité ça pourrait passer, dit-elle en réfléchissant. Mais dans ce cas-là autant aller acheter une robe, dit-elle.

Lorie partis chercher des magasins qui lui plairaient pour acheter sa fameuse robe de soirée, mais sur le côté où il y avait les groupes de femmes, un certain roux était en train de choisir sa cavalière pour ce soir.

-Hum je sais pas j'hésite, dit-il

-Tu sais Kidd, il y a beaucoup de belles femmes qu'il veut être avec toi, t'a le choix tu sais ? Réponda Killer.

-Je croit qu'il pense encore à sa blonde, souffla Wire dans l'oreille de Heat.

-Je pense aussi, depuis avant Killer essayer de le convaincre pour prendre une cavalière pour la fête de ce soir, dit Heat.

-J'abandonne je sais pas ce que tu veux mais, moi j'en peux plus, soupira Killer qui alla en direction de Heat et Wire.

-Dit Killer, pourquoi le boss veut aller à cette soirée ? D'habitude ça le gave ce genre de truc, parla Heat.

-Il m'a dit qu'il voulait décompresser un peu, je te signale qu'à cause de cette fille, il est tout le temps de mauvaise humeur.

-C'est vrai qu'il ne l'a pas encore retrouvée, dit Wire.

-Tant qu'il ne l'a pas retrouvée il passera ses nerfs sur nous, intervint Heat.

-Killer ! Cria Kidd.

-Malheureusement, soupira encore une fois notre pauvre massacreur man.

Dans la soirée, il était au alentour de 21h lorsque la fameuse fête débuta, il y avait déjà du monde. Kidd était dans un coin adossé à un mur en train de regarder le beau monde qu'il avait en face de lui.

-Alors chérie, qu'est-ce que tu as ? Parla une femme rousse aux yeux bleu.

Kidd grogna, il n'aimait pas ce genre de familiarité, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était juste se détendre mais il n'y arriver pas. À chaque fois qu'il voulait coucher avec n'importe quelle femme il avait toujours un blocage, le souvenir de Lorie en train de se moquer de lui en particulier de sa virilité en le comparant à son rivale l'énerver, il se disait que tout ce qu'elle avait pût dire sur lui était vrai.

-Fais chier, s'énerva-t-il

-Tu est sûr que ça va ? Tu sais on peut par exemple s'éclipser de la fête et faire des trucs qui t'intéressent, dit-elle en se collant à lui.

Kidd la regarda, alors que celle-ci attendait une réponse, excéder par son comportement elle partit parler à d'autres invités, puis il détourna son regard et là il la revoyait enfin.

En face une jeune femme blonde, elle avait mis une robe rouge court qui s'arrêtait à peine a mis cuisse sans bretelle sur les épaules avec des paillettes partout. Elle avait mis des talons rouges qui étaient assortit avec sa robe, les cheveux attachés en un petit chignon laissant devant une petite frange sur le côté. Elle s'était aussi maquiller légèrement pour laisser tout de même paraître un côté naturel.

Elle était tout bonnement "magnifique" parla un homme qui se situait près d'elle. La jeune femme était un peu gênée que tous les hommes l'a regarde ainsi.

Elle avait déjà participée à de nombreuses fêtes mondaines, pensant que celle là était spéciale elle voulait y aller, mais en fait ce n'était pas le cas.

-Tu parle d'une fête, autant rentrer tout de suite.

Alors qu'elle tourna sa tête, son regard se croisa avec celui d'Eustass qui lui aussi l'avait reconnu.

-Merde lui aussi il y était ? Il faut que je parte vite.

Accompagner de ces mots, elle s'en alla de la soirée, Eustass lui ne l'entendait pas de cette oreille il se disait que maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvée il fallait qu'il l'a ra trappe, alors lui aussi partie de la soirée.

Dans son côté, elle marchait très très vite pour ne pas le revoir, elle avait tournée dans une ruelle et puis...

-Merde une impasse, dit-elle à moitié énerver et stresser

-Alors comme ça on m'évite ? Ça faisait longtemps qu'on ne s'était pas vue, dit une voix rauque derrière elle.

Lorie avala sa salive de travers, il était derrière elle, à même pas quelques mètres, elle se retourna pour voir un Eustass avec une expression dur sur le visage.

Il avança en sa direction, alors que lui s'avancer elle reculait en arrière.

-T'approche pas de moi ! Cria la jeune blonde qui était maintenant contre le mur.

Son coeur battait de plus en plus fort, elle se souvint qu'elle lui avait dit des choses un peu humiliante à son égard et que maintenant qu'il l'avait retrouvé elle allait passer un sale quart d'heure avec lui.

Kidd était maintenant en face d'elle, il pouvait observer qu'elle ne tremblait pas face à lui, que malgré sa situation elle restait courageuse. Puis il mit une main sur sa joue et l'autre sur sa hanche.

Lorie posa ses mains sur son torse pour le repousser, mais il l'a colla un peu plus contre le mur et approcha ses lèvres près de son oreille.

-Ne t'avais-je pas dit que si tu pensais à t'enfuir je ne serais pas tendre avec toi ? Souffla-t-il

-Et moi je t'ai dit que je ne voulais pas devenir ton objet dit-elle en essayant de le repousser.

-Je suis ton propriétaire, je t'ai acheté tu t'en souviens ?

-T'a rien acheté du tout, dit-elle énerver, mais qu'est-ce que ?

-Je vais je te faire payé pour ce que tu m'as fait sur le bateau il y a maintenant un mois, en te donnant une petite leçon d'humilité envers moi, dit-il tout en collant son bassin contre la sienne.

-Je... je refuse que tu me touches bouge de là, essaya-t-elle de se dégager, laisse-moi partir tout de suite.

-Pas question, dit-il d'une voix rauque.

Lorie avait beau essayer de le repousser rien à faire, il était beaucoup plus grand et beaucoup plus fort qu'elle.

Mais au moment où Eustass voulait l'embrasser de force, Lorie écarta sa tête de côté et Kidd embrassa le mur à sa place.

-Bordel de merde ! Cria-t-il énerver, tu vas me le payer ça je te le garantis.

-Tu sais faut pas être si pressé comme ça, dit-elle sur un ton aguicheur.

Kidd fût étonné de "tout à coup elle change comme ça ?" se disait-il, mais ça ne le déplaisait pas pour autant.

-Hé bien tu changes vite d'avis, tu as enfin compris qui était le dominant, ricana-t-il

-Apparemment toutes les femmes se battent pour t'avoir et j'ai pris conscience que jamais un homme comme toi ne s'intéressera à moi.

-Ne t'inquiète pas mon ange il y a que toi qui m'intéresse maintenant, dit-il enjoué.

Lorie se décolla légèrement du capitaine pour lâcher ses cheveux et les laisser libre puis elle enleva ses talons pour se mettre pied nu sur le bitume froid du sol. Ensuite elle prit un côté de sa robe qu'elle baissa par la suite pour laisser entre voir un soutien gorge noir en dentelle sexy.

Eustass était aux anges mais à cause de cela, il en saignait pratiquement du nez dû à l'excitation qu'il ressentait face au spectacle qu'il avait en face de lui.

"Parfait c'est le moment" se disait-elle, puis elle baissa discrètement une main vers sa cuisse pour remonter légèrement sa robe vers le haut. Puis elle prit une paire de menotte qu'elle dissimula.

Eustass ne se doutant de rien, était envoûté par le charme qui se dégageait de cette femme il l'a trouvé désirable, il voulait la prendre tout de suite mais il faisait un effort pour se retenir.

La jeune femme prit le poignet du roux et la ramena en direction de sa poitrine ou son soutien gorge apparaissait. Kidd imaginant déjà ses mains dessus n'entendit qu'un petit "clic" sur son poignet.

Lorie en profita pour s'échapper de côté et courir vers la sortie de la ruelle, Eustass venait de se rendre compte qu'il venait de nouveau se faire avoir.

-Espèce de garce t'a recommencé à te jouer de moi, énerva Kidd tout en essayant d'enlever la paire de menotte.

-Ça ne sert à rien que tu essayes, elles sont en granite marin, j'ai remarquée que tu avais mangé un fruit de démon plus précisément tout ce qui touche au métal, alors je me suis permise de prendre quelques petites précautions au cas où si on devait encore se croiser, ce qui est le cas, dit-elle.

-Je te signal que tu fais partie de ma propriété je t'ai a...

-Et moi je te le répète que jamais je ne t'appartiendrait met toi bien ça dans ton crâne stupide, le coupa-t-elle

-Je te garantis que tu vas morflé lorsque je te retrouverais, siffla-t-il entre ses dents.

-Ha oui ? Quand tu dis le mot morflé, tu fais allusion au petit numéro de séduction que je t'ai fait ? Tes qu'un sale pervers tu croyais quoi ? Que j'allais sagement me laisser toucher par un type comme toi ? Non mais sérieusement tu rigoles ? Un conseil essuie tout le sang que t'a sinon tu vas encore te faire humilier comme la dernière fois.

Kidd était à deux doigts d'exploser, il ne pouvait pas la supporter mais il se disait qu'un jour ou l'autre il l'aurait.

-Bon bah j'ai plus rien à te dire.

-Pourquoi tu fuis comme une voleuse ? T'es qui a la fin pour éviter les pirates et la marine ?

La blonde se stoppa net face aux questions poser par le Captain, c'est vrai qu'elle fuyait un peu le monde, mais elle s'était jamais vraiment rendu compte, puis elle se retourna vers Eustass.

Kidd la fixa perplexe, Lorie l'observa pendant quelques secondes puis elle se retourna avant de dire une dernière phrase.

-Je ne vois aucun intérêt à répondre à ce genre de question, en plus tu ferais mieux de laisser tomber car je ne m'intéresse pas aux lâches comme toi qui s'en prend gratuitement aux femmes, aux enfants ou encore aux faibles comme tu aimes dire.

La jeune blonde partie en tournant vers la sortie de la ruelle, Kidd lui, grinçait des dents. Il donna un coup de poing au mur en se disant qu'elle avait encore une fois humilié mais cette fois-ci en le traitant de lâche.

Il allait tout faire pour lui apprendre le respect, après tout il l'avait acheté et il pouvait faire ce qu'il voulait. Mais le problème c'était plutôt elle qui arriver à le manipuler facilement en utilisant ses attributs féminins à son avantage vu que c'était ça plus grande faiblesse chez lui.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED...**


	6. Chapter 6: Un rêve, un cris de désespoir

_Salut salut ! Voici le chapitre 6 de cette petite fic qui suit le cour de son histoire, je voulais vous préciser lorsque vous le lirais, je suis sûr que vous allez vous poser des questions du genre: "mais c'est quoi ce binz ? Ont n'a rater un chapitre ou quoi ?"._

_Et bah non, je vous rassure vous n'avez rien rater :) car je voulais un peu vous laisser du mystère mais pour le savoir rendez-vous dans les deux prochains chapitre mes petits loups ;)_

**_Je remercie ma petite Guimauve que j'aime (même si au passage j'essaie de l'assassiner, c'est un secret entre vous et moi d'accord ?) pour son travail qui est formidable ;)_**

**_Merci beaucoup beaucoup et encore beaucoup (même si ça veut rien dire) de ton superbe et excellent travail __:)__  
_**

**_Je vous remercie également à vous ceux qui lise ma fiction :) Merci merci merci !_**

* * *

**Chapter 006 :**

** Un rêve plutôt troublant, des cris de désespoirs déchirent le silence de la mer.**

* * *

-Je veux te parler...

Eustass fixa son interlocutrice qui se trouvait en face d'elle.

-Je suis occupé tu ne le vois pas là ? J'ai demandé à ce qu'on ne me dérange pas pendant que je fais quelque chose d'important.

-S'il te plait accorde moi un peu de ton temps.

Kidd perçu dans sa voix qu'elle était plus douce que d'habitude, il se décida à se lever et partit en direction de Lorie pour fermer la porte à clé où il resta adosser.

-Je voulais te remercier de m'avoir sauvé la vie sur ce paquebot il y a maintenant deux jours de cela, si tu n'aurais pas été là, je serais probablement morte.

Kidd lui ne disait rien, il écoutait ce qu'elle avait à dire puis ensuite il interviendrait si quelque chose ne lui plairait pas.

-J'ai pris conscience de certaines choses que je ne voulais pas savoir à cause de mon entêtement. Ton rêve c'est de devenir le roi des pirates n'est-ce pas ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut te foutre ? Dit-il d'une voix rauque.

-Je trouve que c'est plutôt un beau rêve.

-Tu te fous de moi ?

-Non pas du tout au contraire, ta vie je l'envie tellement, t'es libre de faire ce qui te plait sans que personne n'a à décider de tes décisions. Je suis sûr qu'un jour tu y arriveras, se retourna-t-elle Je suis aussi venu m'excuser pour toutes ces choses que je t'ai dites les fois où on s'est revu, je ne les pensais pas réellement.

-C'est tout ?

-Non, j'ai une dette envers toi, je ... je veux que...que... tu ...

Kidd ne l'avait pas laissé finir sa phrase qu'il lui tira le bras et la jeta sur son lit, en se mettant au-dessus d'elle.

-Je peux savoir à quoi tu joues ?

-Mais rien du tout, je voulais juste m'excuser et te remercier c'est tout.

-Dans ce cas-là je vais en profiter, tu m'as dit que tu avais une dette envers moi et bien je décide que tu vas tout suite commencer ta leçon d'humilité.

Kidd s'empara des lèvres de Lorie avec sauvagerie, la blonde un peu surprise au début se laissa finalement faire en fermant ses yeux. Eustass embrasser avec une telle passion qu'il voulait continuer un peu plus loin.

-Je suis prête à me donner à toi mais à une condition, va doucement la première fois s'il te plait, dit-elle d'une voix douce.

Comme pour approuver sa décision, il caressa sa joue d'abord puis l'embrassa une nouvelle fois avec passion.

Au moment où Kidd avait posé sa main chaude sur la peau de Lorie où se trouver sa blessure, elle ouvrit subitement ses yeux.

-Mais... où... où je suis... ?

La blonde était affaiblie, la fatigue était présente, elle utilisa le peu de force qu'elle avait pour se mettre sur son coude droit. "Aie... j'ai mal...", dit-elle avec un rictus de douleur sur le visage. Elle leva sa main gauche qui était remplie de sang, "mais d'où ça vient ça ?".

Elle baissa alors son regard sur l'endroit où se situer la douleur pour en découvrir une blessure par balle sur son flanc gauche. Puis elle observa un peu partout pour se situer. Mais rien, elle ne connaissait même pas l'endroit où elle était.

Tout ce qu'elle savait c'est qu'elle était allongée sur un morceau de ferraille, blesser par balle, que la mer était sombre à cause du brouillard, qu'elle avait faim et qu'elle avait froid car elle était en débardeur et qu'elle ne portait plus sa chemise.

-Pourquoi je me rappelle plus de rien ? Mais attends...

Elle venait de se souvenir qu'elle avait été dans un bateau, plus précisément sur un grand paquebot, mais elle baissa ses yeux sur le bout de métal où elle était allongée et découvrit avec horreur la coque.

-N...non c'est pas...pas possible, où sont passés les passagers ?

Elle écouta le moindre bruit qui pourrait sans doute l'aider à s'en sortir mais rien, pas un bruit particulier, tout était si calme, un calme angoissant pour Lorie.

Elle commençait à avoir peur.

-AIDER MOI JE VOUS EN SUPPLIE.

Elle était essoufflée mais elle continua à crier pour ce faire entendre par n'importe qui.

-SI QUELQU'UN M'ENTEND ALORS RÉPONDEZ-MOI !

Elle cria à plusieurs reprises pour ce faire entendre, elle s'en fichait de la personne qui lui répondrait, elle s'en fichait même que ce soit des monstres marin, tout ce qu'elle voulait c'était juste qu'on réponde à son appel.

-Répondez-moi je vous en supplie par pitié, souffla-t-elle doucement à cause de la fatigue.

Elle se laissa finalement tomber sur le bout de métal dû à l'épuisement qu'elle éprouvait, elle ferma ses yeux et commença à penser à des souvenirs qu'elle cachait dans un coin de sa tête.

-C'est ça mon destin ? Finir morte noyer tout au fond de l'océan sans plus jamais continuer à vivre ? C'est plutôt triste...

Elle respira tout doucement, elle se laissa bercer par les petits courants qui poussaient légèrement le bout de métal dur et froid. Elle se recroquevilla sur elle-même tout en laissant échapper des petits gémissements de douleurs.

-C'est si calme c'est plutôt agréable, bien que l'atmosphère soit lugubre.

Elle se laissa emporter dans les bras de Morphée qui l'appela pour une seule et unique chose désormais : le sommeil éternel.

Un peu plus tard tandis que Lorie dériver toujours, un sous marin d'un jaune très voyant émergea de la mer. Une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser place à des personnes qui cherchaient ou observer quelque chose.

-Il n'y a rien dans ce côté-là non plus, je pense que je me suis trompé.

-Ce n'est rien capitaine, je pense que c'est à cause de la fatigue qui vous submerge.

-Penguin à sans doute raison, vous avait passé deux jours à chercher s'il y avait des survivants du naufrage, intervint Shachi.

-Tu à sans doute raison, dites aux hommes que nous quittons cet endroit lugubre, on n'a plus rien à faire ici désormais.

-Attendez capitaine, cria un gros ours blanc en tunique orange.

-Qui y a-t-il Bepo ?

-Je vois une jeune femme allonger sur ce qui reste d'une coque de bateau.

-Elle doit-être morte, personne n'a survécu alors elle...

-Désoler, s'excusa l'ours.

-T'a pas à être désolé Bepo, Shachi à peut-être raison, en plus elle était vraiment très belle cette femme.

-Désoler.

-TU VA ARRÊTER DE T'EXCUSER BON SANG ? ! Cria Penguin et Shachi en même temps.

-Désoler, s'inclina-t-il

Le capitaine des Heart pirates observa attentivement le corps de la jeune blonde, il put observer qu'elle était effectivement jolie mais de son vivant.

- Shachi, dit aux hommes de se rapprocher légèrement d'elle.

-Bien mon capitaine.

-Penguin, toi tu vas avec Bepo me la rapporter sur le navire.

-Mais qu'allez-vous faire avec ce cadavre ? Parla Bepo.

-Je compte lui faire une autopsie pour découvrir ce qui s'est passé sur ce côté de cette mer, lorsque vous aurez fini, poser la sur la table d'autopsie je vous y retrouverai.

-Bien capitaine, répondit Penguin.

Quelques minutes plus tard, Penguin se retrouver sur le morceau de la coque et s'approcha doucement de la blonde pour ne pas tomber avec elle.

-Hé Penguin fait gaffe de ne pas tomber avec cette fille dans la mer, sinon il va te prendre toi pour l'autopsie.

-Ha ha ha très drôle Shachi vas-y moque toi ça fait plaisir à entendre.

-Désoler

-Arrête de t'excuser Bepo, souffla Penguin désespéré.

Au moment où il posa sa main sur le bras du corps allonger, il sentit que la personne avait bougé.

-Non c'est pas possible, souffla-t-il

-T'a quoi Penguin ? Tu veux que je t'aide ?

L'homme à la casquette de Penguin prit le pouls de la blonde et pu sentir qu'elle respirait légèrement.

-ELLE EST VIVANTE ! APPELER VITE LE CAPITAINE ! Cria-t-il

Shachi courut dans le sous marin pour rentrer en trombe dans la chambre de son capitaine qui lisait un livre.

-Je peux savoir pourquoi tu rentres comme ça dans ma chambre ?

-Ca...capitaine...la ... la fille... elle... elle respire... elle est vivante, dit-il essouffler.

-Quoi ?

-Bepo aide Penguin en ce moment pour la mettre sur le pont.

Trafalgar se leva de sa chaise et se dirigea à toute vitesse vers le pont ou se trouver le corps, il trouva ses hommes autour d'elle. Il se mit à genoux près d'elle et il prit son pouls.

-Sa respiration est très faible, préparez-moi la salle d'opération tout de suite, exécution.

-Bien capitaine.

-Bepo, aide moi à la transporter en salle d'opération.

-A vos ordres mon capitaine, dit-il en soulevant leur futur patiente dans ses bras.

Plus tard, Law sortie de l'infirmerie épuiser, il se dirigea en cuisine pour prendre une tasse de café.

-Comment vous allez capitaine ?

-Ça va, j'ai fait que ça de toute façon, dit-il froidement.

-Et comment va la fille ? Questionner Penguin.

-Pour l'instant elle dort paisiblement, j'attendrais qu'elle se réveille pour lui poser des questions sur ce qui s'est passé.

-C'est quand même incroyable qu'elle est survécue dans ses mers aussi froides qui plus est pendant la nuit.

-Tu sait Bepo, je pense que c'est juste qu'elle a eu de la chance c'est tout, conclu Sashi.

-Je crois que ce n'est pas une question de chance.

Law sortit de la pièce en laissant ses trois hommes perplexe.

-Il a voulu dire quoi par là ?

-J'en sais rien Sashi.

-Désoler.

-ON T'A RÉPETER DE PAS T'EXCUSER NON MAIS OH ! Cria Sashi et Penguin en coeur.

-Désoler, s'inclina l'ours.

Law lui, réfléchissait déjà à toutes les tonnes de question qu'il lui poserait lorsqu'elle se réveillerait, "elle est plutôt intéressante notre malade, je me demande qui elle est", sourit-il avec un air sournois sur le visage.

* * *

TO BE CONTINUED...


	7. Chapter 7: Un petit fantôme se promène

_Salut à Tous !_

_Sa faisait longtemps que j'avais rien poster depuis le chapitre 6, et je vous demande un tout petit peu pardon pour ce retard (prend une petite mou en jouant avec ses doigts. _

_Je remercie ma complice **xKasatka** pour son travail qui reste parfait à mes yeux (même si au passage j'essaye une nouvelle fois t'attenter à sa vie en arrêtant son petit cœur :)_

_(On se demande pourquoi tiens ?)_

_Je voulais remercier également **Miss Abiss** (désoler pour le jeux de mot mais je le fait pas exprès /), pour sa review et encourageante et qui vois droit au cœur merci ! Je voulais aussi lui dire merci pour avoir corriger tous les chapitres alors qu'elle n'était pas obliger (c'est dingue à quelle point elle est rapide comme Kizaru 0.0 ! C'est possible d'être rapide que lui ? )_

_Mais aussi (sa fait beaucoup de remercie pour une personne :)), pour m'avoir écrit un Os et de l'avoir dédicacer à mon nom ^/^_

_C'est un pur chef d'œuvre ce quel à écrit, à un tel point qu'elle ma fait pleurer comme une madelaine :'(. Et rien que dit penser je suis encore toute triste, l'os parle de notre beau et sexy capitaine Trafalgar Law qui trace une partie de son enfance snif snif ...(la fille qui pleur rien qu'a ces penser)._

_Je vous en dit pas plus sinon je risque de gâcher la surprise :), je vous conseille d'aller le lire ;p_

_Je remercie également (je sais aujourf'hui je parle beaucoup je trouve ^^') **Kotomi-chan** pour sa review (désoler si je met le "chan" derrière car je sais pas pourquoi mais la première fois que j'ai lu ton nom, je me suis dit que le chan t'aller parfaitement)._

_Enfin bref merci **Kotomi-chan** ^/^ (enfin si sa te dérange pas que je t'appelle comme ça :))._

_Je remercie également** mes lecteurs fantôme** qui lise ma fic, qui va sans doute évoluer à fur et à mesure de son histoire :)_

_Bon j'ai tout dit, je vous souhaite bonne lecture à tous !_

* * *

**Chapter 007 : **

_**Un petit fantôme qui se promène dans un sous-marin.**_

* * *

**...**

Dans une infirmerie située dans un sous-marin jaune en pleine mer, une jeune blonde immergé de son sommeil qui avait durée pendant 3 jours entier.

Elle avait ouvert d'abord un œil mais elle se cacha tout de suite comme une taupe en dessous de sa couverture à cause de la lumière qui y régner dans la pièce.

-Humm… trop de lumière…. se plaignez-t-elle.

Elle retenta de rouvrir d'abord un œil, puis l'autre, pour ensuite se retrouver assis sur son lit en train de frotter ses yeux pour mieux observer la pièce où elle était.

Elle avait aperçu à sa gauche au fond de la pièce une grande armoire vitrée avec des fioles bizarre qui était ranger dedans, puis à moins d'un mètre d'elle, il y'avait un autre lit qui n'était pas défait. Elle tourna alors sa tête en face pour y apercevoir un petit bureau, elle tourna encore une fois sa tête mais cette fois ci sur sa gauche pour trouver une porte.

Elle voulait sortir de là, alors elle posa d'abord un pied par terre mais elle le remonta directement contre sa poitrine.

-Brrrrrr, le sol et froid, dit-elle en tremblant légèrement.

La blonde osa de nouveau poser mais cette fois ci ses deux pieds par terre bien qu'il faisait froid.

-Tiens mes vêtements ou sont-ils passés ?

Elle porter sur elle, une longue robe blanche s'arrêtant jusqu'aux genoux et les manches quant à elle jusqu'au niveau des coudes. Elle tourna le poignet de la porte de l'infirmerie et sortie pour se retrouver dehors dans un couloir sombre et froid.

-Même les murs sont en acier c'est vraiment bizarre ça, mais ou 'est-ce que je suis encore tombé moi ?

Lorie longer le long du couloir ou elle se trouver en gardant sa main sur le mur froid du métal pour se repérer dans l'endroit sombre ou elle se trouver.

Pendant quelques minutes elle visiter les endroits où elle choisissait la porte, puis elle s'amusait à y rentrée pour voir il y'avait quoi dedans.

A un moment elle croisa des groupes d'hommes portant une combinaison blanc dont l'un deux était un ours avec une combinaison orange, elle se cacha dans un angle du couloir pour éviter que l'on l'a voit.

-Dit moi ont déposent les dossiers dans le bureau du capitaine ou pas ?

-Non, il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas le déranger lorsqu'il était occupé dans son travail là-bas.

-Dite moi, et si on le dépose dans la cabine du capitaine ?

-Tu rigole là ? Hein Bepo ?

-Bah quoi ?

-Tu veux qu'on se fasse massacrer par le capitaine ou quoi ?

-Sashi à raison, nul n'a le droit de rentrer dans sa cabine sous peine d'être enfermer dans la chambre froide pendant une semaine.

-Si c'est le cas Penguin, pourquoi Sashi n'a pas était enfermer dans la chambre froide ?

-Parce que j'ai appelé le capitaine pour qu'elle sauve cette pauvre fille qui était seul dans l'océan.

-Désoler, s'inclina Bepo.

-POUR LA MILLIEME FOIS, ARRETE DE T'EXCUSER BON SANG ! Cria Sashi et Penguin envers le pauvre ours qui s'excusa encore une fois.

Les trois hommes s'éloigner de l'endroit où il se trouver laissant ainsi une Lorie en train de se laisser glisser le long du mur pour se retrouver assise sur le sol froid en soupirant bruyamment.

-Alors alors, je suis tombé sur trois personnes plutôt bizarre, l'un avec une casquette de pingouin sur la tête, et l'autre avec des lunettes de soleil alors qu'il fait sombre comme la nuit sur cette boîte de conserve, et puis un gros ours blanc avec une combinaison orange qui parle comme un humain.

Son cerveau essayé de répondre à chaque question qu'elle se poser, mais la seule réponse qu'elle reçut fût :

-Grande Line est vraiment une mer bizarre, mais dès que j'y pense.

_**Petit flash-back : **_

_-Dite moi, et si on le dépose dans la cabine du capitaine ?_

_-Tu rigole là ? Hein Bepo ? _

_-Bah quoi ?_

_-Tu veux qu'on se fasse massacrer par le capitaine ou quoi ?_

_-Sashi à raison, nul n'a le droit de rentrer dans sa cabine sous peine d'être enfermer dans la chambre froide pendant une semaine._

_-Si c'est le cas Penguin, pourquoi Sashi n'a pas était enfermer dans la chambre froide ?_

_-Parce que j'ai appelé le capitaine pour qu'elle sauve cette pauvre fille qui était seul dans l'océan._

_**Fin du flash-back.**_

-Alors comme ça leurs capitaine ma sauver la vie, qu'importe faut que je parte d'ici au plus vite, il me faudra un bateau, une carte, des petits provisions et surtout me débarrasser de ce torchon qui se nomme robe blanche.

Puis elle se leva et se dirigea dans la même direction qu'avait pris les trois hommes quelques minutes auparavant, elle se souvenait que l'un d'eux avait parlé de la cabine de leurs capitaine, elle se décida de se permettre une petite visite privée à l'improviste.

Elle avait beau essayer de chercher, « décidément tout ce ressemble ici, à croire qu'il veuille rendre fou les personnes qui s'y aventure » pensa-t-elle.

A un moment elle tomba de nouveau nez à nez avec le même petit groupe, elle c'était encore une fois caché derrière un angle, « j'adore jouer à cache-cache youpi ! » ironisa-t-elle.

Elle avait aperçu qu'il y'avait les deux hommes en question mais pas le gros ours.

-C'est une bonne idée Sashi d'avoir envoyé Bepo dans la cabine du capitaine.

-Normal non ? Après tout il lui fera rien vue que c'est son second.

« Un gros ours second ? » Lorie les regarda un peu perplexe en pensant à ce qu'ils venaient de dire.

-Ta fini ou quoi ? La paperasse se pose en deux seconde, se plaignait Sashi.

Le second ressortie de la fameuse pièce et s'inclina pour s'excuser ce qui attira encore plus la colère de ce fameux Sashi.

La voie étant dégagé, Lorie sorti de sa cachette pour se rendre vers la pièce tant convoiter, elle vérifia au passage si personne ne l'avait vue et elle rentra dans la pièce en prenant soin de fermer la porte derrière elle.

Elle observa la pièce attentivement, elle remarqua que la pièce était légèrement éclairé grâce à une petite lampe qui se situé sur un bureau rempli de paperasse et de livre. Un grand lit était disposer à sa droite au fond de la pièce et qu'il n'était pas défait.

Elle voyait à juste en face de celui-ci, une grande armoire qui y se trouver sur son champ de vision, « peut-être qu'il y'a des vêtements ? Comme ça je pourrais me changé », pensa-t-elle.

Elle se dirigea vers cette grande armoire et l'ouvrit pour y découvrir des tonnes de vêtements qu'elle commencer à choisir. Elle se saisit d'un short marron et d'un débardeur noir puis elle le déposa sur le lit pour se changé.

Elle avait remarqué que une petite porte se situé à côté de celui-ci et comme elle était très curieuse elle décida de l'ouvrir pour tomber dans une salle de bain.

-Eh bien et bien je vois que mon sauveur à sa salle de bain privé, autant prendre une douche tout de suite, dit-elle en entrant dans cette salle de bain.

Elle avait mis l'eau en marche puis elle commencer à se déshabiller en enlevant cette robe qu'elle détestait devant un miroir, et elle avait remarqué en se regardant qu'elle avait un bandage avec des compresses qui avait été mis sur le côté de son flanc gauche et elle le toucha.

-Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé dans ce paquebot ? Et comment je me suis fait ça ?

Elle resta pensif quelques minutes, elle avait enlevé les bandages pour ne pas le mouiller et puis elle se décida à rentrer doucement dans la baignoire en ayant quelques petites picotements dans sa blessure. Ses muscles se décontracter au contact de l'eau, elle commencer à se laver au savon d'abord ses cheveux puis sa peau et ensuite elle se rinçait à l'eau.

Elle prit une petite serviette puis elle se sécha et elle ressortie de la douche pour de nouveau se retrouver dans la chambre, elle commençait à enfiler le short marron qui s'arrêta jusqu'aux genoux, puis le débardeur noir qui lui se stopper a mis cuisse, elle pouvait sentir un parfum d'homme très agréable dessus

-Bon maintenant que j'ai pris mon bain, je vais commencer un peu à fouiller pour trouver quelque chose.

Elle commencer à chercher partout mais rien, « soit il cache bien ses affaires ou soit je dois trouver ce fameux bureau », pensa-t-elle.

Elle était sortie de la pièce pour encore une fois se retrouver dans ce couloir qui décidément elle détestait car c'était un vrais labyrinthe, elle tremblait légèrement car elle était encore pied nu mais elle avança comme même, quelques minutes plus tard une porte l'avait intrigué.

Cette porte était grande, en acier lui aussi, et elle était entrouverte, elle se décidait à aller jeter un coup d'œil avec méfiance puis elle entra ou plutôt sortie pour se retrouver sur un pont à l'air libre.

-Même si ce n'est pas le bureau que je rechercher, je suis comme même contente d'être tombé dans cet endroit, dit-elle en respirant à plein poumon.

Elle c'était rapprocher de la rambarde et elle s'appuya dessus, elle avait fermé les yeux pour profiter du vent qui lui fouetter le visage et ses cheveux s'envolait au gré du vent.

-Je vois que notre chère naufrager c'est enfin réveiller, parla un homme derrière elle.

Elle ouvra subitement ses yeux et se retourna avec rapidité pour identifier la personne qui lui avait parlé, il était adosser sur le mur, les bras croisé avec un regard froid et distant. Il portait sur lui un jean blanc-bleu avec des tâches bizarres un peu partout, un sweet noir et jaune avec son jolly roger dessus et un chapeau sur sa tête avec les mêmes tâches bizarres similaires à son pantalon.

Il était mince mais grand apriori, une peau bronzé qui lui allait plutôt bien, de beaux yeux gris cendrée avec des cernes qui se distinguée parfaitement, et elle voyait des mèches noirs qui dépasser de son chapeau.

-A ce que je sache je ne t'ai pas donné ma permission de te lever pour sortir, ni de rentré dans ma chambre pour fouiller dans mon armoire et te servir comme tu voulais, et ni te permettre de prendre une douche dans ma salle de bain.

Lorie remarqué que son ton était froid mais qu'il lui reprocher, elle s'enfichait de ses remarques.

-Pardonne moi mais je détestais cette robe, ça me donnait un style du genre « un petit fantôme qui se promène dans les couloirs froid et sombre ».

-Ce n'est pas une raison, en tant que médecin je te l'interdit.

-Tu est médecin ? Donc tu dois aussi m'en vouloir pour avoir enlevé ton travail, je crois qu'il rester des bandages dans ta chambre, je suis désoler d'avoir pris autant mon aise, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

L'homme l'observa pendant quelques secondes puis il se décolla du mur pour lui montrer son dos.

-Aller suit moi, je vais te les remettre.

Les deux personnes s'engouffraient dans le sous-marin pour se retrouver quelques minutes plus tard dans l'infirmerie.

Lorie était assis sur le lit pendant que le médecin ramené de quoi la soignait, puis il se mit à la hauteur de la blonde.

-Il faut que tu enlèves ce débardeur pour que je puisse examiner la blessure s'il ne s'est pas infecté en même temps qu'il ne s'est pas ré ouverte.

-Hors de question que je fasse un truc pareil !

-J'ai pas le choix, tu n'as qu'à mettre tes bras sur ta poitrine ou je ne sais pas moi.

La blonde hocha la tête de droite à gauche pour signifier son refus.

-Aller fait pas l'enfant, soupira-t-il excédé.

La blonde céda finalement et se retourna pour enlever son débardeur pendant que le médecin s'asseyez pour commencer son travail. Lorie se retourna tout rouge les bras devant sa poitrine toute honteuse.

-Né t'inquiète pas je vais rien te faire au-delà des soins à te prodigué, en plus j'ai déjà vue des femmes nu bien avant toi, se moqua-t-il en voyant Lorie vraiment gêner.

- Normal pour un supernova, je présume que tes Trafalgar Law.

Le chirurgien souri, puis il posa ses mains sur l'endroit où se situé la blessure, la blonde eu un léger frisson au contact de sa main sur sa peau que celui-ci avait remarqué.

-Vue que maintenant tu à les idées claires, je vais pouvoir te poser des questions, premièrement comment tu t'appel jeune demoiselle ?

Lorie l'observa pendant quelques minutes, elle se disait que même s'il était l'un des 11 Supernovas, lui au moins malgré sa réputation pour être manipulateur et calculateur, il avait aussi une bonne réputation concernant son charme auprès de la gent féminines pas comme un certains roux…

-Je m'appelle Lorie, sourit-elle simplement.

-Ok, et d'où viens-tu ?

-Désoler mais je peux rien dire sur moi, je préfère gardait mes petits secrets pour moi.

Trafalgar souriait, il savait qu'il était tombé sur une fille bizarre qui n'allait pas lui faciliter la tâche, puis il posa d'autres questions.

-Dit moi ce qui s'est passée dans ces mers, et comment tu t'es faits cette blessure.

-J'en sais rien moi, j'ai aucun souvenir attend laisse-moi réfléchir, dit-elle en gonflant ses joue.

Law la laisser réfléchir pendant que lui soigner sa blessure en le désinfectant.

-Désoler mais rien, trou noir totale.

-Ça ne fait rien, je pense que tu es encore sous le choc, tourne toi.

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Je dois aussi désinfecter la plais derrière, pendant l'opération je n'ai pas trouvé la balle, alors j'en ai conclu qu'elle était ressortie dans l'autre côté sans atteindre les organes vitaux.

Lorie tourna sa tête par-dessus son épaule et elle confirma les dires de Law en observant sa blessure situé dans l'autre côté.

-Tu n'a rien senti à cet endroit-là à part le devant ?

-Non j'avais juste mal devant mais pas derrière, dit-elle en s'enfichant un peu.

Trafalgar soupira une nouvelle fois, non seulement parce que elle s'enfichait de tout mais en plus elle ne répondait pas vraiment à ses questions.

Puis lorsque Lorie s'était retourné, Law avait remarqué qu'elle avait des cicatrices partout sur son dos, certains était léger et superficielle alors que d'autres était beaucoup plus grande et plus profonde.

Il voulait lui poser la question mais il s'était retenu en sachant déjà sa réponse d'avance qui aller être : « c'est rien du tout ». Il continua à la soigner en silence.

Lorsqu'il avait fini de la soigner, la jeune blonde remettait son débardeur toute contente d'avoir enfin quelque chose sur le dos pour ce couvrir.

-Merci beaucoup de m'avoir sauvé mais aussi de m'avoir soigné, dit-elle en s'inclinant.

-Je suppose que tu n'as pas encore mangé en vue que tu étais trop occupée à fouiller et à te balader, dit-il avec une voix neutre.

-Euh non ta raison car j'ai vraiment faim.

Law sortie de la pièce, ne s'avant pas si elle devait le suivre ou rester, elle commencer à le talonner derrière lui dans ce couloir sans un mot ni regard échanger, au moment où ils tournaient vers leurs droite, un membre de l'équipage des Hearts débarqua devant son capitaine.

-Capitaine, nous sommes arrivées sur une île, voulez-vous qu'on y n'accoste ?

-C'est quoi comme île ?

- Une île commerciale avec plusieurs bateaux de marchandises qui se trouve en face de nous.

Le chirurgien avait alors pris la décision d'accoster sur cette île pour se ravitailler et se dégourdir un peu les jambes, Lorie était dans la cabine de Law car celui-ci ne voulait pas la laisser sortir dehors.

-Je veux partir d'ici.

-Hors de question tu es encore trop faible, et ta blessure n'a pas encore cicatrisé.

-Tu ma soigner et je t'en remercie, mais maintenant j'ai des choses à faire, dit-elle en essayant d'atteindre la porte.

Law avait empoigné le bras de Lorie avec un regard noir qui faisait froid dans le dos, celle-ci soutenais son regard.

-Tu m'en dois une, dit-il froidement.

-Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris.

-Tu me dois une dette, la prochaine fois que je te revois tu m'accordera tout ce que je désirerais et sans condition de ta part, c'est claire ?

La blonde assimiler tout ce que le médecin le lui avait dit, elle ne voulait rien dire car il avait raison sur tout, elle se retira de l'emprise de Law et ouvra la porte pour se retrouver dans les couloirs.

-Tu va raccompagner cette gamine dehors sur l'île, apparemment elle n'a plus besoin de moi.

-Bien capitaine.

Les deux personnes commencées leur marche pendant que le jeune capitaine adosser contre le pas de la porte les fixait, Lorie se retourna et souffla doucement un « merci Law » avec un sourire que celui-ci ne manqua pas de l'entendre et de lui rendre un sourire moqueur.

Quelques minutes plus tard, la jeune femme se retrouver à l'air elle sautait sur la terre ferme et laisser son accompagnateur sur le pont.

Elle marchait un petit peu pour ce retrouvé dans la forêt en passant dans un petit chemin de terre.

-Maintenant que je suis enfin libre, il faut que je prépare mon progra…

La blonde se tenais la tête en même temps qu'elle s'était laissé tomber sur ses genoux, en laissant échapper des gémissements de douleurs.

-C'est… c'est quoi ce truc ?

Lorie venait d'avoir des petits flashes très violent qui défilait dans sa tête, elle se disait que sa devait être les souvenirs qu'elle avait perdu durant ces deux en mers, elle se releva et parti en direction de la ville.

* * *

**TO BE CONTINUED…**


End file.
